deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Hibiki
Dan Hibiki is an amateur martial arts instructor and creator of the Saikyo "Ultimate" Style, a mix of his late father's fighting style, elements of Muay Thai, and unprofessional Ansatsuken techniques. Witnessing his father's death at the hands of Sagat, Dan swore vengeance against him and went to train under Gouken. When the master learned of his motivation, however, Dan was expelled from his dojo. Merging what little he learned from Gouken along with his father's fighting style and Muay Thai, Dan created his own fighting style called Saikyo, which proved to be not very effective. Eventually, Dan encountered Sagat and challenged him to a fight in order to avenge his late father and was ultimately victorious, but didn't know that Sagat actually let him win in order to satiate his thirst for vengeance. Satisfied with his victory, Dan returned to his native Hong Kong and opened up an unsuccessful dojo. At some point, Dan befriended Blanka and Sakura Kasugano, the latter of which became his student, though she was really pretending to do so in the hopes of getting close Ryu. Battle vs. Hercule Satan (by Shrek-it Ralph) It was a fine day at the World's Martial Arts Tournament, and Hercule had defeated all of his opponents and was ready to take on his final opponent. Dan came out of the left corner, and Hercule came out of the right corner. The battle starts off as Dan and Hercule run at each other, with Dan getting the first hit. He kicks Hercule, knocking Mr. Satan down. Mr. Satan dodges Dan's foot and performs the Rolling Hercule Punch. The punch launches Dan back into a wall, but Dan gets up and signs a piece of paper. He then throws it at Hercule, who swats it aside and puts on his jet pack. Hercule then performs the Dynamite Kick and flies at Dan. Dan dodges, causing Hercule to hurt his leg. Dan laughs, but is shot in the leg by Mr. Satan's hand gun, causing Dan to howl in pain. Hercule then pulls out a smoke bomb and throws it at Dan, causing Dan to gag. Hercule then jumps back a far distance, and runs at Dan, preparing his Megaton Punch. Dan quickly dodges and Koryukens Hercule, flopping him in the air. Dan then charges up his best Gadoken and fires it, launching Hercule back. Hercule and Dan are both tired, and Hercule screams as Dan runs towards. Hercule is hit in stomach with a powerful punch, and stumbles back. Dan then starts taunting until he sees Hercule give him a Game Boy bomb. Hercule: I've got a present for you! Dan starts playing a game on the system as Hercule runs for cover. When he is a safe distance away, he presses a button, causing the system to glow. Dan is confused, but suddenly, the system blows up, killing Dan in the process. WINNER: HERCULE Expert's Opinion Hercule was the overall a better martial artist, and his weapons were more than enough to hurt and even kill Dan. He was also smarter, and is also stronger, considering he pulled 3 buses and destroyed 19 tiles with a single chop. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Squid Girl (by Jackythejack) It was a normal day as usual at the Beach House Lemon, and Ika Musume, as usual, was having a very boring time, and a very exhausting evening. She was carrying around eight plates and mugs, as usual, and was trying to get them to the various tables in the store. Chizuru was out today, which meant more work was put on the staff with the lack of an extra customer. This means that everything was just so much more exhausting. “Seems like we’re pretty busy today,” Eiko said from her spot at the register. “The customer’s just keep flooding in. Probably because of that martial arts tournament a few blocks down.” “Why did it have to be when Chizuru was gone-de geso?” Iku whined as she placed one plate at the table opposite side of the room, not moving from her spot near the counter. “Eiko, where is Chizuru anyways?” “She decided that shew as going to go to that martial arts tournaments downtown. Though I don’t know why she’d bother. I’m pretty sure she could take on half the people there without breaking a sweat.” Eiko chuckled. “What!? Chizuru is just slacking off-de geso? I’m never allowed to slack off!” “Maybe if you worked harder we’ll give you more vacation days. Now get that food around before the customers starve to death.” “And I thought I had worker’s rights-de geso…” “Pretty sure that doesn’t extend to invaders.” While the squid girl silently complained about her job and her lack of vacation days, threatening to start a worker’s revolt, there was a particular martial artist who was walking along the beach that the Beach House Lemon resided on. This martial artist was an American who had gone all the way to Japan to partake in the martial arts tournament, and he was currently incredibly unhappy. “What do they mean I’m not qualified. I mean, I’m me! I’m Dan Hibiki! I created my own fighting style for God’s sake! If that’s not enough for qualification I don’t know what it.” As he finished complaining to himself, his stomach let out a rumble. He put a hand to his stomach and noticed the Beach House Lemon. That looked like a place that sold food. Hopefully he had some spare change on him. “Yeah, yeah. I’m getting food…” Dan Hibiki entered the crowded establishment and took a seat at one of the few empty tables. He sighed. He did have enough for a simple bit of rice. Though, rice wasn’t exactly the tastiest dish out there. Maybe he could put it on a tab. Not like he’d be coming back here anyways. Ika spotted the martial artist wearing the pink gi and sighed. She’d have to take more orders. There were too many people out here. When were all of these people going to leave. Her tentacles were going to fall off at this rate. She trudged over to the table that Dan was at and began to speak, in Japanese. “Kon’nichiwa, watashi wa nani-” “What the!?” Dan’s eyes widened as he stared at the squid girl next to him. His mouth opened wide and he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. What was this thing!? This was some sort of monster, out in public?! It looked dangerous, even! “A, anata wa Amerikahitodesu,” Ika spoke, assuming that the surprise was from her speaking Japanese. She cleared her throat and transitioned into English. “Hello, what can I-” “It talks, too!” Dan hopped out of his seat and assumed a fighting position, his hands balling up into fists. “Everyone, evacuate now! There’s a monster in here!” Dan had expected people to start screaming or running or something, but instead he was met with silence. Some very uncomfortable silence. He could feel himself beginning to sweat as he glanced around at all of the customers, who were all staring at him with a confused expression. Even the staff didn’t seem to understand. “D-Don’t you see, it’s a monster! It’s going to hurt you people!” He overdramatically gestured towards her, though no one seemed to understand the dangers at hand. Seems like he’d have to just move along. He put a hand on his chest. “Don’t worry, though. I am a professional martial artist! I will protect you all! Just watch!” As Dan began to make a ball shape with his hands, Ika glanced back at Eiko with an incredibly confused look. “Sounds like he’s related to Nagisa,” Eiko commented in Japan, in which Dan couldn’t understand. “What did you do to him?” “Nothing, de geso, I just-” “Gadoken!” There was a sudden blue ball of energy, and though it was travelling at about the speed of a blown up balloon, it still hit Ika in the side of the face. The blue ball of energy hit her dead on and she was pushed back by the force. Ika had slammed into the counter and there was a collective gasp from everyone in the establishment. They all shared glances at each other and some of them looked rather outraged at this, others looked surprised at the man’s abilities, many more were just confused. Eiko was now thoroughly angry, and she stormed from behind the counter to talk to Dan. “Anata wa watashi o kizut-” “Don’t worry, lady, I got this under control!” Dan didn’t understand a work of Japanese, so he had to improvise what was being said based off his wonderful body language reading. He pushed her out of the way now, despite her protest. “Ie chigaimasu!” Eiko was about to give this man a piece of her mind when a sudden stream of ink came shooting past her face and towards Dan. She took a step back and watched as the ink traveled towards Dan...and right past his head. Dan even took a step to the right to avoid it. Once he did, he chuckled and faced Ika once more. “Haha! Some monster you are! You can’t hit me even if you-” Then another stream of ink came at him, and this one hit him directly in the face, as he was talking. He paused for a moment, his eyes widening, before he began spitting out little bits of ink and trying to rub it off his face. “Ew! Some of that got in my mouth! Is this...ink? This is going to take forever to get out!” “It’s what you get, de-geso, for attacking someone like me! I’m the invader here! You can’t invade the invader!” Dan, despite now being covered in squid ink, smirked and made another fighting pose. “So you reveal yourself now. You are a monster, and you plan to invade mankind! I knew it from the moment I saw you! Well, I’m going to stop you. I’ll show you the real power of Saikyou style! Gadoken!” Another blue ball came charging at Ika, and she gasped, and then the whole beach house gasped. The Squid Girl braced herself for impact. The ball was coming right towards her...and then it fizzled out halfway towards her. It just dissipated into the air. Ika blinked and tilted her head. That was underwhelming, to say the least. “Aw man, alright. Let’s try this!” Dan suddenly went into a combat roll and rolled towards the squid girl. Once he made it back to his feet, he struck a pose. “Prepare!” Another roll, another pose, “For,” And another one “Dan!” Ika was too mesmerized by this over the top way of getting to her that she didn’t even realize he was about to punch her. She gasped and quickly moved her head out of the way. Dan was unable to react in time and slammed his hand into the counter. His eyes widened and he brought his hand to his chest. “Ow! Ow ow ow that hurt!” The stinging in his hand didn’t go away, but what was trying to escape him was the monster. Normally he would have let her run away, but this was different. He knew what he had to do. He had to beat this monster into submission, to show all these people the greatness of the Saikyou Style! He chased after her. “Hey, get back here you!” Then they had started some overly violent game of tag on the beach outside of the Beach House Lemon. Eiko frowned as she watched them, unsure of where this was going, but it seemed like Dan was having a hard time catching up to her. This was a strange time… “Eiko! Eiko help me, de-geso! He’s going to hurt me! De-gesooooo!” Ika seemed like she was about to go into tears as Dan grabbed one of her tentacles and yanked on it, causing her to yelp in pain and grab at her tentacles. This was bad, this was bad. “Ika Musume, I think if you use your tentacles, it’s self defense at this point!” “Self defense?” Ika asked as she tried desperately to pry the tentacle away from Dan’s hands. Now this was some game of tug of war, except it was just hurting Ika at this point. Her eyes widened. “Wait, de-geso, does that mean…?” “Yes, give him all you got.” Eiko grinned a little and gave her a thumbs up. “It’s time to invade.” Ika Musume’s eyes widened even further and a large smile grew on her face. She gained a mischievous look in her eyes as all of her nine other tentacles wrapped around Dan. She squeezed his tightly, enough to make him loosen his grip on her tentacle, and tossed him away. Dan tumbled around on the sand and landed on his stomach. He quickly sat back up and spat sand out of his mouth, which also mixed in with the squid ink he still couldn’t get out. He shook his head. What was going on now? “Hahahaha!” Ika Musume let out what she hoped was an intimidating and evil laugh, but instead...it just sounded like she was trying too hard. “It’s about time you learn your place, you pathetic human, de-geso! I will crush you under my tentacles! Prepare...to be invaded!” “Gonna take more than a bit of squeezing to beat me!” Dan grinned confidently and pointed his thumb at himself. “I am the creator of Saikyo Style, the destroyer of Sagat, the leader of my very own dojo, you can’t defeat me!” Ika had to admit, that was a pretty impressive resume. It was enough to make her hesitate for a moment, but she regained her confidence and snickered. “Well I am Ika Musume, messenger of the sea, destroyer of humans, leader of the Invasion Club, and I will not back down to you-de geso! My goal is to invade and conquer mankind, and I will begin that goal...with you!” Three of her ten tentacles would then shoot out at Dan, and the martial artist was more than prepared. When one came charging at him, he hit it with a Gadoken, though a little weak. The tentacle retreated back, though not exactly wounded. Dan then hit the second oncoming tentacle with a focused strike, causing it to make a hasty retreat so that he can deliver a spin kick to the last one. The three tentacles retreated and Dan grinned, giving a thumbs up. “Ha! That the best you-” He proceeded to get smacked in the face with two tentacles, and that was enough to knock him onto his butt. He frowned and rubbed his cheek where he was struck by the tentacles. He quickly got back up and back into a fighting stance. “Okay, that’s unfair. I was still talking!” The tentacles tried to hit him again, but this time he was able to not only move out of the way, but grab them and yank on them. His goal was to pull Ika closer to him, but...the tentacle just got longer. And longer, and longer. Why didn’t this tentacle end? How long could it be? What was going- He was grabbed once again, by about four other tentacles. He was squeezed rather tightly and his grip on the two tentacles loosened enough for them to slip out of his grasp. He was then forcefully pulled towards Ika Musume, actually being lifted off the ground and hovering in front of her. He tried to struggle against the tentacles, but it was proven unsuccessful. Ika gave him a menacing smirk and then spat ink into his face once more, causing several more complaints from Dan about how expensive it was to clean off something like that. She chuckled and then slammed Dan down onto the ground. She moved her tentacles away from him, except for two that would hover around him. “Foolish human, don’t you know that I understand your weakness-de geso. I know the weakness of all humans, including yours-de geso!” “M-My weakness?” Dan started to get visibly nervous as he cautiously sat up. He tried to think of a way around this, but ultimately, he was drawing a blank. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. It was then that the girl lashed her tentacles out at Dan, and Dan closed his eyes, expecting a lot of pain. Instead he started...laughing. Dan suddenly started laughing and flailing around on the ground, kicking his legs around wildly and trying to stop the vicious assault from the tentacles. It didn’t take long for him to realize what was happening. He was being tickled by this apparent monster. “S-Stop, stop!” Dan could barely get a word out to protest as he was being assaulted mercilessly, tears welling up in his eyes and having a shortness in breath. He couldn’t help it, he was falling apart at the monster’s wicked ways. “Surrender! Say you give up!” Ika didn’t stop her tickle attack and glanced to Eiko, giving her a wink and a smirk, though Eiko just looked incredibly confused. This was the weakness of humans, and she knew she would have to exploit it one day! “Never!” Dan said as he continued to roll on the ground and flail about, everyone in the Beach House Lemon now either watching the strange confrontation or going back to their food once they understood that the squid girl had it under control. After a minute longer of continuous tickling all over his body, Dan had no choice. “I-I give up! Uncle, uncle!” Ika grinned and pulled her tentacles back and crossed her arms over her chest. “And that’s how you properly invade-de geso. Take notes, human.” ———————— “So, how was the tournament, Chizuru?” Eiko asked, later that day when they finally got home to eat dinner, and they cleared the misunderstanding with that weird man in the gi. “Anything exciting?” “Oh, it was fun, but...I have to say, I didn’t see anything impressive. I think that i could probably do most of the moves that they performed.” The girl frowned slightly as she tapped her fingers against the dinner table. “What about you two? How did the Beach House go without me there?” Eiko and Ika both exchanged a quick glance with each other before Eiko spoke. “Surprisingly, not as weird as it usually is,” she muttered before going back to her food. “Oh? Huh, maybe I can afford to leave the beach house more often, then.” “No!” The two then screamed in unison. Expert's Opinion Despite Dan’s better experience and training in fighting, experts felt that he would be unable to keep up with Ika Musume’s sheer versatility and the long reach of her tentacles. For the original weapons, battle and votes, click here Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Comedy Warriors